Hari yang Baik untuk Terjebak di Elevator
by Kenzeira
Summary: Terjebak di dalam elevator selama hampir satu jam adalah pengalaman yang tidak mungkin mudah untuk dilupakan, terlebih terjebak bersama mantan kekasih. [Gil/Saber untuk Prominensa]


Fate/Grand Order Commissioned Fanfiction. Disclaimer: FGO belongs to Type-Moon.

Hari yang Baik untuk Terjebak di Elevator

© Kenzeira

**Gilgamesh/Arturia**

Dedicated to Prominensa

* * *

Gilgamesh berdeham. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak tak mau diam. Ia sedikit berkeringat, entah karena pengap atau justru karena gugup (atau dua-duanya?).

Tidak ada firasat apa pun pagi itu. Ia terbangun seperti biasa ketika alarmnya berbunyi pada pukul lima pagi, mempersiapkan diri, menyiapkan sarapan pula. Ditambah, bersantai sebentar di beranda apartemennya untuk sekadar menikmati secangkir kopi—mencoba membangkitkan suasana hati agar tak serta-merta muram karena efek lembur semalam. Lagi pula, ia sudah terbiasa lembur. Tetapi kopi di pagi hari adalah agenda wajib sehabis menguras isi kepala seharian penuh.

Kereta mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja, memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Gilgamesh tidak begitu tergesa-gesa, entah kenapa ia justru sangat menikmati hari itu. Masuk ke kantor perusahaan yang selama ini menaunginya kurang lebih lima tahunan, ia disapa oleh beberapa rekan kerja. Benar-benar tidak ada yang janggal. Ia menunggu elevator terbuka, lalu masuk ke dalam seraya membetulkan letak dasi yang terlalu mencekik lehernya. Di saat pintu elevator hendak tertutup, tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan, menerobos masuk begitu saja dengan deru napas berat dan terengah-engah, dikejar waktu.

Gilgamesh nyaris menarik dasinya menjadi lebih kencang, membuatnya mungkin akan tercekik dan tersendak dengan cara paling memalukan.

_Arturia?!_

Perempuan itu adalah Arturia—bagaimana mungkin Gilgamesh bisa lupa. Arturia adalah mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Apa yang harus dikatakan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia putuskan untuk pura-pura tidak kenal. Tetapi, tampaknya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Elevator mendadak macet, lalu lampunya berkedip-kedip sebelum padam total. Gilgamesh mendengar suara perempuan itu menjerit, dengan jari-jemari mencengkeram lengan kemejanya. Ia nyaris meloncat karena kaget.

Arturia buru-buru menjauhkan badan. "Maaf," katanya, sedikit mencicit. Suaranya tertahan, terdengar kecil dan bergetar.

Gilgamesh menelan ludah. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Entahlah, rasanya tidak pantas bersandiwara pura-pura tidak kenal dalam keadaan begini; terjebak berdua di ruangan sempit elevator yang lampunya padam, gelap. Gilgamesh menyalakan senter yang tersedia di ponsel pintarnya. Setidaknya tak terlalu pengap kalau ada cahaya.

"Aku memang sudah lama curiga pada lift ini. Sudah kuduga akan bermasalah. Aku hanya tidak menduga, beda sialan ini akan bermasalah tepat ketika aku sedang berada di dalamnya." Gilgamesh merutuk. Ia melirik Arturia dari ujung matanya. "Tak perlu takut," ucapnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Arturia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takut."

"Oh, ya? Lalu, yang barusan itu apa." Ia membahas soal cengkeraman tangan Arturia pada lengan kemejanya.

Arturia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya … uh, sedikit kaget."

Gilgamesh tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya."

Arturia membisu. Keduanya diam dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan. Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk menekan tombol panggilan darurat yang tersedia pada panel elevator, memberi tahu bahwa elevator macet dan ia terjebak di sana. "Aku harap tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku bersama seorang perempuan. Berada di dalam lift terlalu lama bisa membuat kami kehilangan oksigen pula. Ya, memang agak pengap." Telepon ditutup. Bantuan akan segera datang.

Keheningan tidak membuatnya nyaman. Barangkali karena itulah kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak, enggan diam. Ia amat bersyukur karena baterai ponselnya masih penuh, sehingga dapat digunakan sebagai lampu senter dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Arturia tidak merespons apa pun mengenai kalimatnya—mengenai perempuan tersebut yang tidak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah lima atau enam tahun mereka berpisah. Kalau sedang takut, Arturia akan mencengkeram lengan Gilgamesh kuat-kuat, lantas kepalanya bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Arturia yang ketakutan akan sesuatu merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi. Siapa pun tahu Arturia sangat pemberani, bahkan terkenal ditakuti di sekolah karena dia seorang judoka (istilah judo terhadap perempuan) dan pemegang sabuk hitam. Tidak ada laki-laki yang berani macam-macam padanya, tidak ada sama sekali selain Gilgamesh. Sebab mereka sama-sama atlit judo pada masanya, sering kali bergulat kalau ada waktu—untuk menguji kemampuan masing-masing. Dari sanalah mereka saling mengenal, sampai menjalin kisah asmara khas remaja.

Gilgamesh berpikir; apa yang membuat mereka berpisah dulu? Ia tidak begitu ingat.

"Aku sedikit gugup."

Uh, oh. Seseorang macam Arturia ternyata bisa gugup juga.

"Aku mau wawancara kerja, tapi malah terjebak di sini."

"Wawancara kerja?"

Arturia mengangguk. "Ya, seharusnya sudah mulai jam delapan."

Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar. "Tidak usah gugup. Aku tahu wawancara itu, boleh dibilang aku merupakan salah satu pengawas. Mereka tidak akan mengusirmu karena terlambat, lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan—selain, tentu saja, lift sialan ini."

Arturia ikut mengulas senyum, membuat jantung Gilgamesh berdebar menyenangkan. "Terima kasih," katanya, jeda, "kau juga tidak pernah berubah."

"Hm?"

"Selalu membuatku merasa tenang kalau sedang kalut."

O-oke. Gilgamesh nyaris menahan napas mendengar kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa Arturia mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah muda. Untung penerangan tidak terlalu silau, sehingga membuat Arturia (mungkin saja) tidak menyadari bahwa Gilgamesh sedang tersipu malu. Ah, memalukan sekali!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini ia cuma bermain-main dengan perempuan—tidak pernah benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya … pokoknya belum ada perempuan yang menarik hatinya sedemikian rupa, sampai-sampai membuatnya dimabuk kepayang lantas memikirkan masa depan; membangun rumah tangga, memiliki anak, hidup bahagia selamanya bagai di negeri dongeng. Semua perempuan yang dikencaninya selama enam tahun terakhir tidak lebih dari sekadar hiburan semata, obat pelipur lara di kala ia enggan sendiri. Dan akhirnya sangat mudah ditebak; ia ditendang karena dianggap kejam, tidak punya perasaan.

_Mungkin aku ini memang tidak punya perasaan._

Gilgamesh menggumam di dalam hati tatkala masa kilas balik terhidang di kepalanya. Tapi saat berkencan dengan Arturia, rasanya selalu menyenangkan. Apakah karena perempuan itu adalah perempuan pertama yang dikencaninya? Ia jadi mempertanyakan hal lain; apakah Arturia juga merupakan cinta pertamanya—yang itu berarti ia sebetulnya punya perasaan? Aneh sekali bertanya-tanya mengenai sesuatu yang sudah lama basi. Barangkali karena sosok yang tengah ada di pikirannya saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya.

Dan Gilgamesh sudah lama menyendiri…

Ia jadi sosok gila kerja, mengutamakan pekerjaan di atas apa pun. Hatinya semakin lama semakin tumpul atau mengeras atau membatu; ia lupa bagaimana rasanya mengasihi. Apalah. Gilgamesh menjadi tidak peduli pada hal-hal berkenaan dengan romantisme—sedikitnya, ia merasa muak.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda elevator akan terbuka. Keduanya sudah cukup pegal berdiri terlalu lama, sampai akhirnya duduk di bawah dengan perasaan tidak enak. Bagaimanapun, Gilgamesh masih belum bisa menjamin keselamatan Arturia—bahkan keselamatannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Baterai ponselnya tersedot dua puluh lima persen.

Gilgamesh tidak tahu apakah mereka dapat keluar dari ruangan sempit ini atau tidak. Kalau bisa keluar, percakapan mungkin akan terhenti. Tidak ada alasan bagi keduanya untuk saling bicara, meskipun nanti Arturia diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang sama (tidak ada jaminan pula mereka dapat bertemu sering-sering). Gilgamesh mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu; bahwa ketika pintu elevator terbuka, mereka akan kembali menjadi dua orang asing.

Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei, Arturia."

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku," kalimat Gilgamesh menggantung. Kedua lengannya mengepal tanpa ia sadari. "Apakah kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidupmu sekarang ini?"

Apakah Arturia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kalut oleh pemikiran menyeramkan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi sehabis ini, mereka akan terpisah kembali.

"Coba tebak."

Gilgamesh tidak bisa menahan senyum. Di saat terdesak begini, Arturia masih saja ingin bermain-main. Menebak, ya. Ia mencoba menganalisa dari penampilan Arturia; pakaian formal, rambut dicepol satu dengan pita warna biru, dandanan sederhana tapi tampak elegan. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Arturia sudah memiliki pasangan; yang amat mencintainya, yang juga memperhatikan segala sesuatunya dimulai dari pakaian sampai dandanan. Tapi hatinya menolak.

"Oke, akan kutebak," katanya diakhiri senyum miring. "Kau masih sendiri."

Arturia tertawa renyah. Gilgamesh terkesima melihatnya. Ia jadi ingat, ketika mereka berkencan dulu, ia selalu ingin mengecup lembut bibir Arturia kalau perempuan itu sudah tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar menyenangkan di telinga, membuatnya seakan ikut bahagia. Gilgamesh tidak bisa membayangkan ada laki-laki lain yang mengecup bibir merah muda itu.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya," respons Arturia di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jadi, apakah jawabanku benar?"

Suara tawanya terhenti. Arturia memandang lantai elevator, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran perempuan itu, tidak bahkan Gilgamesh. Ia menjadi berharap bahwa pertemuan kali ini tidak hanya ulah jahil dewi keberuntungan (yang sedang tidak berpihak padanya—atau justru berpihak?).

"Ini adalah tebak-tebakan. Aku ingin kau mengetahui hasilnya sendiri, Gil."

Gilgamesh terpaku. Tak lama, lampu elevator kembali menyala, lalu bergerak perlahan, berhenti, lantas pintunya terbuka. Tiga orang teknisi tersenyum sumringah tatkala melihat mereka keluar dengan selamat. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, menawari air minum. Terjebak di dalam elevator selama hampir satu jam adalah pengalaman yang tidak mungkin mudah untuk dilupakan, terlebih terjebak bersama mantan kekasih.

Gilgamesh malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikir macam-macam. Arturia ikut duduk sejenak, mengatur napasnya seraya meneguk air mineral. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban karena mereka dapat bersikap tenang selama terjebak di dalam sana. Gilgamesh berpikir, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya kalau ia terjebak sendirian.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pantas mengatakannya," kata Arturia, lalu kembali minum. "Tapi, aku senang karena terjebak bersamamu—maksudku, aku tidak sendirian."

Gilgamesh tertawa kecil, membuat Arturia bingung. Ah, apakah perempuan ini dapat membaca isi pikirannya? Gilgamesh berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena duduk di atas lantai elevator. "Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi."

Arturia ikut berdiri. "Ya, aku juga."

Keduanya melangkah beriringan, ke tempat tujuan yang sama; ruang wawancara kerja. Dalam perjalanan itulah, Arturia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Gilgamesh yakin bahwa tebakannya memang benar.

Katanya, "Mau makan siang bersama sehabis ini?"[]

**11:30 PM – October 7, 2019**


End file.
